


Two in the Morning

by ManyNamesMember



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), guys i did it, i posted something on valentine's day, not beta read not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyNamesMember/pseuds/ManyNamesMember
Summary: G’raha wakes up to a shiver running down his spine, an empty bed, and not an insignificant amount of confusion. Sitting up, he blearily rubs at his eyes and notes their quilt has been kicked to the foot of the bed answering one question.The other remains, as he can’t see Ly’sen anywhere in the room.(What even are summaries, let's just have some fluff please and thank)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 28





	Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I wanted to write something for Valentine's day so I rolled a d100 on a prompt list and got “I know it’s 2 in the morning but do you want to…” and this is what happened. 
> 
> As is my way I have not edited this except to spell check names, so please feel free to tell me about any glaring errors. 
> 
> This is my first time writing G'raha so let's pray this isn't horrendously OOC.

G’raha wakes up to a shiver running down his spine, an empty bed, and not an insignificant amount of confusion. Sitting up, he blearily rubs at his eyes and notes their quilt has been kicked to the foot of the bed answering one question.

The other remains, as he can’t see Ly’sen anywhere in the room.

It’s not unusual for Ly’sen to wake up before him. In fact, G’raha can count the number of times that he _hasn’t_ woken up to an already active Ly’sen rather easily. But, he typically doesn’t stray too far until G’raha’s up to join him.

And it’s certainly not usually one in the morning.

A dejected sigh makes it’s way into the world as G’raha drags himself out of bed and into a hunt to find his partner and drag him back to bed like any sensible person.

There’s no lights on in the house, which isn’t much of a surprise. Ly’sen’s night vision is better than his, but G’raha is loath to voluntarily blind himself at this hour and so he resolves himself to hunting in the dark. A task which is made infinitely harder when he remembers that Ly’sen is dark-skinned and black-haired and ultimately idealized for hiding in the dark.

A part of him almost wishes for the dim glow of his crystal arm, but only for a moment.

G’raha stops for a moment once he reaches the living area, half expecting to find Ly’sen curled on the couch, but finding nothing. He stills, letting his ears twitch and move scooping up even the quietest of noises, but aside from the ticking of the clock and the gentle hum of aether through crystals he hears nothing.

“Ly?”

His voice feels startlingly loud in the night air, a stark contrast to the quiet around him, but he frowns as he doesn’t hear a response.

Ly’sen should have been able to hear that.

Concern starts to bleed in as G’raha scours the rest of the house, and finds nothing. He returns to their room and find Ly’sen’s linkshell abandoned on the nightstand, which is as much a comfort as it is an annoyance. As much as Ly’sen hates the thing and finds it utterly useless, he always makes sure to take it with him if he’s going anywhere further than the edge of the Lavender Beds. Which means he’s still in the district but also unreachable for the time being.

A sigh drags itself out of him as G’raha throws himself back onto the bed and starts to debate on going back to sleep. Ly’sen likely wasn’t in any danger, he was still in the district and besides that…he’s Ly’sen, but also….he’s Ly’sen.

His partner’s gotten better over the years, the stress doesn’t build up as much and the panic has largely subsided, but G’raha knows that the memories and the loss still plague him.

Normally Ly’sen will wake him up or just cling to him if the nightmares get too bad, but G’raha can’t help but remember biting fear the first time Ly’sen had just wandered off in a grief induced haze.

No…going back to bed isn’t an option. And so he drags himself up once more and makes his way to fetch his shoes by the door.

He’s tugging on his second shoe when he hears something clatter against the roof. He can’t be sure what it was, it might not have been Ly’sen, but the relief comes anyway certain that it is.

The night is chilly but not unpleasantly so perhaps for the first time in months, as G’raha steps out into it. He takes in a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air as he eases the door closed behind him.

The oak beside their home is child’s play to climb, and it takes him hardly any time to venture up and onto the roof.

He feels his heart relax when he see Ly’sen perched on the peak of the roof, face turned up to the sky and basking in the moonlight.

_Beautiful…_

It takes a moment before G’raha can shake himself out of staring and slowly make his way up the slope of the roof to join his partner.

Ly’sen’s ear twitches as he approaches and he ducks his head before glancing over with a guilty look.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

G’raha eases himself down and offers a smile.

“Think nothing of it, dearest. I was simply missing you I suppose.”

His tail finds Ly’sen’s in the dark and wraps around it, drawing smiles to both of their faces.

Ly’sen raises his arm, and G’raha happily moves in to press against his side wrapping his own arms around his partner.

They hold each other for a time, and G’raha can’t help but sigh and bask under Ly’sen’s affections. But there’s a question burning in his mind and he’ll need to pull away before he can ask it, less he be talking to the moon more so that his lover.

He lets the question burn for another five minutes before he pulls away just enough to sit up straight and make sure Ly’sen’s watching him.

“Why are you up here, dearest?”

The question lingers in the air between them for a time. Ly’sen turns away and looks back to the moon, a frown dragging the corners of his lips down as he ponders an answer.

G’raha tucks his head back under Ly’sen’s chin content to wait however long it took for him to form an answer. On nights like this, when emotions were turbulent and anxieties were high, words were sometimes difficult for Ly’sen and answers held more weight.

“I was feeling trapped. I don’t know why, but I woke up and it felt like the walls were closing and I just…I needed to not be inside.

“I used to feel this a lot. When I first started adventuring, way back in Ul’dah. I’d be in the bunks with the pugilists and just feel this choking need to be somewhere else. I used to think it was just wanderlust, you know. I’d never stayed in one place for more than a month or two and suddenly every day was this one city and these same twenty people and the same routine day in and day out and it was just all so…so…”

Ly’sen stops, motioning into the air as if trying to summon the words and failing. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a ragged sigh.

The pain is evident, even if its cause isn’t, and so G’raha presses in closer, rubbing his face into the crook of Ly’sen’s neck and placing a gentle kiss there, a silent show of support and encouragement to keep going.

“I say ‘used to’ as if it ever stopped. It didn’t, I just got better at moving before it had the chance to set it. Whatever ‘it’ is. Who knows… The First was nice because whenever I felt it starting again I would just come back over here and vice versa, that worked really well. Up until we found out that the first was killing the others and well the whole ‘Elidibus situation’.

“After that it was all motion again and now well…I think this is the first time I’ve ever tried to set down roots, and I’m realizing I’m utterly shit at it. We’ve been here three months and I’m already waking up feeling trapped when I shouldn’t be. I should be happy and grateful and you deserve someon-“

G’raha can sense the path of grief and guilt that this is going down, and he won’t stand for it. As gently as he can, he frees himself enough to hold Ly’sen by the cheeks and look him in the eyes.

“You are amazing. I am lucky to have you and I will not stand for anyone to say otherwise. Even you. Understood?”

“But-“

“No ‘but’s. Ly, have I ever said that we needed a house to be happy together?”

“…no…”

“No. Have I ever said that you had to stop wandering the globe for us to stay together?”

“…no.”

“In fact I believe I was pretty emphatic about wanting nothing more than to roam all of Eorzea at your side. Was I not?”

A small smile has begun to crawl onto Ly’sen’s face.

“You were quite enthusiastic about it.”

“I was, because that’s what I want. I want to be by your side, everyday, so long as you will have me, and wherever you may take me.

“And if you’re feeling trapped here, well then let’s go.”

G’raha stands up, sliding out of Ly’sen’s arms but moving to hold his hand and tug at it impatiently.

“Raha…wait. Are you serious?”

Laughter is spilling out into the night, his and Ly’sen’s alike as the other miqo’te rises up to his feet.

“Of course I am. Ly’sen Tal, it is two in the morning, do you want to go on an adventure with me?”

His answer comes in the form of an enthusiastic kiss that nearly sends them both tumbling off the roof, as Ly’sen lifts him off his feet and swings him around.

“G’raha Tia, I would love to go on an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. Feel free to comment. I am looking for any opportunity to talk about my WoL.


End file.
